


I Tried To Be More Than Me

by AndIFeelStupid



Series: Bed of Lies Series [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIFeelStupid/pseuds/AndIFeelStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry meet in the middle and everything makes a little more sense now.</p><p>     Alternatively known as the story where loose ends get tied and Louis gets his well deserved happy ending.</p><p>    And Harry finally gets Louis.</p><p>    Which is all he ever really wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tried To Be More Than Me

Louis isn't one for rude awakenings, like loud noises of pans clattering, or a series of muffled curses but the mouthwatering smell of bacon and eggs isn't in the slightest bit in that category so he sits up, rubbing his eyes and swings his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Bollocks."  
  
He cringes, lifting his feet off the cold floor.

The fire's gone out and the whole damn room is so chilly his bare skin is littered in goosebumps and his nipples pebbled in the cold. Louis sighs in resignation and pulls on a pair of sweatpants and a thick woolen jumper. The floor may be a fucking ice platform, but Louis refuses to wear socks on principle, so he tiptoes his way across the room and heads downstairs to see what the conundrum down there was.  
  
He's greeted by the sight of Harry cooking in ratty old jeans, a baggy beige sweater on and his hair pulled back in one of those stupid scarves that Louis mocks mercilessly, humming along to a tiny radio plugged in on the counter.

The music coming out sounds tinny and crackly and the radio is old; judging by the misused look of it, despite the fact it'd recently been cleaned by the beanpole idiot dancing around the kitchen like he's alone.

 

Louis sighs affectionately.

 

"Did you buy that radio today, love?"

 

Harry jumps and turns, blushing guiltily, fixing his headgear from where it almost slipped over his eyes when he jumped.

 

"I might have done. There was a little antique shop along the way."

 

Harry blushes and gestures to a vase of roses on the table.

 

"There was a pretty decent florist in the store right beside it."

 

Louis smiles.

 

"They're lovely."

 

"They're for you."

 

Harry's blush becomes more prominent then, and Louis feels a warm glow in his gut.

 

“Thank you baby.” He murmurs, running his fingertips over the soft lavender petals.

 

“But where on earth did you find _purpl_ e roses?” Louis asks as he leans in and inhales the delicate scent of the flower.

 

Harry shrugs.

 

“The florist specialized in roses and the meanings behind them, and I thought the lavender ones were...sweet.”

 

Harry's blushing again and Louis sits himself down on the counter top beside Harry.

 

“So what's a purple rose mean then?”

 

“ _Lavender_.” Harry corrects.

 

"Oh, my _apologies_ , I'm not up to snuff on my limited rose knowledge. What does a _lavender_ rose mean, then?" Louis sniffs.

 

Harry chuckles and then sighs.

 

“It ah...it means love.”

 

Louis senses there's more than Harry's willing to admit and raises an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

 

Harry fumbles with putting food on plates and then he stops, bracing his arms on either side of the sink and taking a deep and jerky breath like he always does when he's nervous about something.

 

Louis touches Harry's shoulder tentatively and Harry mumbles something unintelligible.

 

“Pardon?” Louis giggles.

 

“First sight. Lavender roses mean love at first sight.”

 

Louis freezes.

 

Harry picks up the plates and sets them down at the table and Louis frowns at him, as he meticulously rearranges the flowers, his cheeks stained crimson and his hands shaking.

 

“Well, uh. That's dead romantic.” Louis finally grits out, still perched on the counter.

 

Harry rubs the back of his neck. He's really nervous.

 

Louis hops off the counter and walks over to Harry, winding his arms around the taller boy, pressing his head against Harry's shoulder blades, and listens to him breathe.

 

“I had this ridiculous crush on you since the first time I saw you.” Harry confesses breathlessly.

 

Louis pulled back and  turned Harry around, Harry refusing to meet Louis' eye.

 

“At Zayn's? Oh I was right awful to you when we first met babe, my god.”

 

Harry just shakes his head.

 

“I saw you on campus first, walking with Zayn and he had his arm around you, and I couldn't take my eyes off you, I had to know you, know your name, know if Zayn was your boyfriend or not, because I wanted to know if I had a _shot_. You were just so bright and cheerful, laughing your head off and every word Zayn said to you and I was ready to give anything to see you smile at me in that way.”

 

Harry snaps his fingers.

 

“Instant attraction, just like that.” He smiles regretfully.

 

“And then of course when I did meet you, you hardly spoke to me, and then when you left for the bathroom for a minute, Aiden starts going on about how he should practically be called your boyfriend seeing as how you two had started mutually exclusively sleeping together, and I felt so jealous and annoyed and he basically inferred that I'd be just your type if I wasn't straight. Which, I never recalled saying to anyone that I was.”

 

Harry taps his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Then again, I never really talked much about myself, because I didn't think you liked me very much, and you were the only person I wanted to have get to know me.”

 

Louis pushes Harry down into a chair and the table and crawls into his lap.

 

“Babe, you got along so well with literally everyone, you were so friendly and everyone, including myself, I'm sorry, thought you were a flirt. I watched you snog some random girl at Niall's, so I never asked because I figured I already knew. And I thought my personality was a little much, and I didn't want to put you off. I did want to be friends, it was just hard. You're very fit, I'll have you know.”

 

He flicks the end of Harry's nose and Harry sighs, pulling Louis closer to him, and burying his face into Louis' neck and shoulders.

 

“I was complaining about how you were at the party with Aiden to this girl, Zoe, in my law class and she pointed out that Aiden was passed out and you were heading our way and she asked me if you got jealous easily, and I told her I had no clue, and Zoe said that all guys got jealous over something and pulled me in. When you bumped into us I thought...well more like I _hoped_ , for a split second, you were going to pull us apart and kiss me, but you didn't.”

 

Harry's voice was muffled from where he'd buried his face but Louis caught everything. He hums sympathetically and pets Harry's curls.

 

“I was a little jealous.” He admits.

 

Harry lifts his head, his face lighting up a little bit as he looks at Louis.

 

“Really?” He asks wonderingly.

 

“Don't look so full of yourself now.”

 

Harry shrugs and slides his hands down Louis' waist, rubbing circles on his curvy hips.

 

“I just wanted to make you notice me.” Harry finally mutters.

 

“Well I did.”

 

Harry sighs happily at that and nuzzles back into Louis' neck while Louis absentmindedly tugs the scarf out of his hair.

 

“Heyyyy.” Harry pouts.

 

“No hippie scarves at the breakfast table. Sorry I don't make the rules. I just enforce them.” Louis says.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and picks Louis up and sets him in the chair closest to the roses and nudges his plate of food to him.

 

“This looks so good baby.” Louis groans, delighted at the pile on his plate.

 

Harry smiles shyly as he tucks in, and says nothing, just twines his free hand with Louis' over the table.

 

Louis glaces up absently at the roses in front of him and smiles a little when Harry squeezes his hand. He never really fancied himself as 'love-at-first-sight' material before, but after his and Harry's talk, there's nothing else in the world he'd rather of been to him.

 

☼ 

 

 

“Christ, did you buy the entire market or what?”

 

Louis frowns at the fridge, stuffed full of fruits and veggies and artisan spreads, and Harry chuckles behind him, where he's washing up.

 

“It all looked so lovely I was hard pressed to choose what I wanted to get. Besides, it'll all be eaten before we leave.”

 

Louis stands and shuts the fridge with a huff.

 

“Exactly how fat do you think I am?” He demands.

 

Harry's face crumples a little and Louis sighs, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry's cheek.

 

“It's a joke love, I'm glad you enjoyed the market.”

 

Harry says nothing, just places warm soapy hands on Louis' waist and hoists him up on the counter effortlessly and presses his forehead to Louis' encircling him in strong arms.

 

“See how easy that was?” Harry growls, tightening his grip a little.

 

Louis merely nods, distracted by Harry's biceps bulging under his ratty old jumper. Harry pinches Louis' hip and Louis flinches.

 

“Not fat, Lou. Not even _close_.” He says and his eyes are so dark, almost angry looking, and Louis gulps a little. He honestly doesn't know how he's supposed to be the one to overcome Harry, to fuck him good and proper, because he's used to being the bottom, he _likes_ it that way. Honestly, he hasn't topped in a very long time and he's kind of afraid it won't be good for his Harry, his tall beautiful boy who can throw him around like he weighs nothing; pin him down into the mattress and pound into him till he's seeing stars, how can Louis make _this_ boy an incoherent pliable mess under his hands? It just does not seem possible.

 

“Babe,” He sighs, “You're kind of wonderful, you know that?”

 

Harry nearly glows with delight then, and presses a sweet little kiss to the tip of Louis' nose before he resumes washing dishes.

 

“You almost done washing up? I was hoping for a week away full of sex sex and more sex, so we have a lot of ground to cover.”

 

Harry blinks, and then sets a dish down on the drain rack.

 

“Like you should already be upstairs on the bed, panting and whining with at least three of my fingers up your arse Harry, I don't know why you're being so slow about this.”

 

Harry flushes, and Louis smirks.

 

“Shall we uh,” Harry clears his suddenly raspy throat, “upstairs then?”

 

“Mhmm.”

 

Harry pulls the plug in the sink and turns to Louis, his eyes sparkling.

 

“Race you.”

 

And then he's taking off on his spindly legs, tossing his sweater over his head as he goes, and Louis follows suit, feeling giggly and golden, and _carefree_ as he drops his ratty old joggers to the floor and laughs; inwardly marvelling at his boyfriend's cute little bum as he dashes into the master bedroom completely naked.

 

“You undress awfully fast when you need to.” Louis comments, as he hangs in the doorway, eyeing Harry's sprawled form on the bed appreciatively.

 

“Well don't just stand there,” Harry whines, “come touch me.”

 

He's starfished out on the bed, lazily pumping himself, a bottle of lube already in the other hand and Louis smirks as he wanders over, knocking Harry's hand away and replacing it with his own. Harry flushes, his eyes closing and his teeth cutting into his bottom lip as he bucks his hips up in time with Louis' hand.

 

“Babe,” Louis starts to say, but Harry leans up and seals their lips, while pressing the bottle of lube into Louis' free hand.

 

Louis sucks Harry's tongue into his mouth and Harry sighs sweetly, his lashes fluttering and Louis pulls back to press several soft kisses all over Harry's face while he settles himself between Harry's pale, endless legs.

 

“Love your legs, how they go on forever,” Louis murmurs, running his hands up Harry's pretty thighs. “Wanna see them all wrapped around my hips, and covered with marks from my mouth. Would you like that baby?”

 

Harry whines.

 

“Louis.” He whispers, abs clenching and unclenching as he sucks in a lungful of air.

 

“Fuck, I really want that. Want that so bad.”

 

“I'll make it happen.” Louis assures him as his slicks up his fingers. “But lets focus on prepping you first.”

 

Harry blushes and then groans as Louis pushes a careful finger into him. He's tighter than Louis was expecting and his reaction nearly jolts Louis off the bed, the way he kicks out and wheezes heavily, while clenching around Louis' finger.

 

“Baby you gotta relax.” Louis coos, stroking his thigh reassuringly.

 

“M'sorry Lou.” Harry blushes. “It's- _ah_ -just that I've never really, um.”

 

Louis withdraws his finger carefully while Harry whines and his hole clenches at the sudden empty feeling.

 

“You haven't-you're not...” Louis trails off at the almost guilty look on Harry's face.

 

“You've _never_ been with a guy like this before?” Louis asks, incredulous.

 

“Why is that so hard to believe?” Harry asks, looking slightly put out.

 

“Because you're so _damn_ good when you fuck me Harry, _god_.”

 

Harry smirks, clearly smug now, and Louis swats him.

 

“Its not all bad, Lou. I had like, um, toys? And stuff? So I know what to expect, its just I've never had an actual cock in me, every guy I've slept with was a bottom, funnily enough.”

 

Louis scowls.

 

“I haven't done this in a while and now I find out you haven't even done it at all, what if I don't live up to whatever expectation you've concocted in your head Harry? That's a lot of pressure you've just put on me, I don't appreciate that at all.”

 

Louis' gone a bit soft from worrying and Harry quickly fixes that, reaching an eager hand between them to tug on Louis and rub the head of his cock against Harry's hole.

 

“I promise I won't be disappointed, Lou. It's _you_ after all, and you're naturally good at everything you do. Not to mention, I love you, and if you think about it, this really means a lot to me, I never planned on saving myself for someone I loved, but I guess I sort of did, didn't I?”

 

Louis blinks, gritting his teeth at the feel of Harry's rim each time his cockhead brushes it, whimpers at Harry's breathless words of devotion and gently knocks Harry's hand away, kissing his chest, right down on Harry's sternum over the strangely shaped scar, the only evidence left of that wretched car accident and thinks _I love you too, you stupid wonderful, boy. I love you more than I could say._

 

He quietly slicks his fingers up again, feeling terrified at the thought he might hurt Harry, and knocks Harry's hand away, sliding careful fingers into him. Harry hisses between his teeth and spreads his legs further, thighs twitching and his mouth screwed up as Louis presses desperately inside of him searching for the one thing he knew would relieve the pain.

 

His fingers brush Harry's prostate and Harry lets out a gasp and falls back against the cushions.

 

“Again, _please_.” He begs.

 

Louis smiles and slides in a third finger, stretching Harry open while he ducks down and wraps his lips over Harry's cock, flattening his tongue down the underside of it to alleviate the sensation Harry might feel as he pushes in a forth finger.

 

Harry groans, covering his face with both hands as his legs shake.

 

“Louis please m'gunna come, please, I wanted you to fuck me, Lou-I-oh _, god_.”

 

Harry comes hard, gasping and panting, his hips fucking up into Louis' mouth while Louis patiently sucks him down, and swallows, while sliding his fingers out of Harry and sitting up straight.

 

Harry's still got his hands over his face and Louis clucks his tongue and then dips his head back down to press a soft kiss to Harry's thigh and admire his stretched hole.

 

“S'pretty.” He murmurs, trailing his fingers over it.

 

Harry whimpers.

 

“Pretty pink little hole.”

 

“You made me come.” Harry sounds positively outraged. “You made me come before you fucked me.”

 

“What, is that a crime?” Louis scoffs, still circling his fingers around Harry's rim.

 

“Yes.” He sulks, pulling his hands from his face to glare at Louis.

 

“And what? Are you saying you can't come a second time, on my cock? Are you saying you're physically incapable of that, because let me tell you I know for a _fact_ you'll be ready to go again in less than five minutes. And in the meantime, I'm gunna eat you out.”

 

Harry pales.

 

“Lou, no I don't think I could handle it right now.”

 

“You can though. And you will.”

 

Louis pushes Harry's thighs as far apart as he can get them to go and Harry gasps and whimpers, sinking down into the covers a little.

 

Louis smirks up at Harry as he positions himself between his boyfriend's thighs and sets to work.

 

“ _Oh_.” Harry whispers, fisting the sheets as Louis drags his tongue, slow, and wet, and sloppy against Harry's hole.

 

“ _Oh Louis_.”

 

Harry throws his head back now, and Louis smirks, pressing his tongue into Harry, lapping at his hot velvety walls and Harry whines, lifting his legs up and hooking his thighs over Louis' shoulders, pushing his ass down on Louis face with a groan.

 

“ _Fuckfuckfuck”_

 

Pleased with Harry's reaction, Louis slurps and sucks, and just makes a wet mess out of Harry's hole making the boy above him on the bed thrash and sob, begging Louis not to stop until,

 

“Fuck! _Oh_...”

 

Louis lifts his head from where it was caged between Harry's thighs and is surprised and a bit aroused to see a streak of come up the length of Harry's stomach pooling in the dip of Harry's navel while Harry's cheeks flood with embarrassment.

 

“It just felt really good I couldn't help it.” Harry admits quietly, his face scarlet and streaked with tears.

 

“Baby.” Louis coos, crawling up the bed to kiss Harry's lips gently while thumbing away his cheeks.

 

“D'you still want to...” Harry trails off and gestures helplessly to Louis' cock. “I mean, I could probably come again, I wasn't expecting to when you rimmed me, so.”

 

“Only if you're feeling up to it baby, I don't wanna hurt you.” Louis murmurs softly, cupping Harry's cheek and gazing at his boy's watery green eyes.

 

“Mmm. I'm good.” He wriggles. “Wanna see if you can make me come again.”

 

“Harry Styles, is that a _challenge_?” Louis demands playfully.

 

Harry beams.

 

“Nah.” He mutters, as he pours a handful of lube in his palm and begins to slick up Louis' hard cock. “More of a friendly request.”

 

“Well you're lucky I'm feeling charitable.” Louis teases, rocking into Harry's slippery fist.

 

“Shut up and stick your cock in me already.”

 

“Well. That's romantic.”

 

Harry shrugs and Louis laughs gently, pushing in slowly, gasping a little at how tight Harry still is and the traces of laughter are wiped clean from Harry's face and replaced with an expression of curiosity and trepidation, as Louis pushes in further.

 

“Fuck baby, you're still so tight.” Louis breathes.

 

Harry whines, his eyes looking distant and unfocused and Louis hitches one leg over his shoulder and Harry follows suit with the other leg almost automatically, practically bent in half now as Louis slides in; fully sheathed with a groan.

 

Harry's eyes squeeze shut as he winces and Louis feels a stab of guilt and starts to pull back out.

 

“No.” Harry grunts, eyes snapping open to focus on Louis' intently. “Just, give me second, Louis, _please_.”

 

Louis nods and Harry stares back at him, with fire in his gorgeous eyes, his lashes fluttering and his bottom lip so chewed up it's swollen, and Louis runs reassuring hands up Harry's sides.

 

“Fucking _hell_ move, Louis please. I can handle it, I'm not made of glass, just _move_.”

 

Louis nods shakily, tries not to let on how overwhelmed he is by it all, by Harry's tight warmth or his blazing gaze or the feeling boiling in his gut, threatening to spill over his lips as he pulls and pushes and Harry cries out.

 

“I don't want to be hurting you baby you need to tell me if its too much, I won't hurt you I just _can't_.” Louis gasps desperately, bracketing Harry's upper half with his arms while Harry crosses his legs over Louis' shoulders, and braces himself on Louis' biceps, his knuckles turning white.

 

“Doesn't hurt anymore, Lou.” He pants out, fucking himself down on Louis' cock. “Feels good. _So_ good.”

 

Louis snaps his hips up in relief, hitting Harry's prostate and Harry practically _screams_ , his head thrown back and breathless little _uh uh uh's_ falling from his lips as Louis pounds up into him relentlessly.

 

“God, right there Louis, again, ag _ain_ , _fuck._ ”

 

Harry thrashes his head from side to side, getting increasingly louder and tighter and Louis groans, hanging his head down and breathing heavily through his nose as his stomach coils.

 

“Lou,” Harry scratches down his back desperately and he's so _hot_ and _tight_ and Louis knows it's going to be over so soon, he tries to slow down, make it last longer, but then Harry slams his hips down and simultaneously clenches around Louis' cock and Louis' orgasm hits him like a freight train.

 

His blood is pounding in his ears, roaring like the ocean, a constant wave of _Harry Harry Harry_ and _I love you I love you I love you_ as he crashes overtop of Harry; hips still thrusting weakly to coax Harry into coming a third time, which he does with a soft muffled cry against Louis' shoulder, his nails still scraping down the groove of his spine.

 

“ _God Harry._ ” Louis groans.

 

Harry lets his legs drop from Louis' shoulders and sighs quietly, sprawled out underneath him, his hands flopping uselessly to his sides, his chest heaving and his eyes watery again.

 

“You good, babe?” Louis murmured, running his hands gently over Harry's chest and leaning up to kiss him gently.

 

Harry nods, blinking hard, more tears leaking down his face and Louis frowns.

 

“Did you say you loved me?” Harry asks softly, refusing to meet Louis gaze as he fiddles with a hole in the blanket.

 

Louis inhales sharply.

 

_Shit._

 

“Harry, I-”

 

“-Don't.” Harry interrupts, avoiding his gaze, “It's fine, Louis, I _get_ it.”

 

Louis sees perfectly through Harry's bravado, and something in his heart splinters as the boy he adores, the boy he _loves_ , silently weeps and won't look his way.

 

“I meant it.” Louis whispers quietly. “I really meant it Harry.”

 

Harry glowers at Louis' collarbones, still refusing to meet his eye.

 

“Did you?”

 

Louis hesitates.

 

“It's been so long since I've been with someone and had any affection or some kind of feeling for them,” Louis explains, its a bit shit, really, and he's still in Harry but Harry hasn't moved a muscle so neither does Louis.

 

“This is all unfamiliar and scary, but I mean it Harry and I wish I hadn't said it now, when we're like this because I know you think it doesn't mean anything to me but it _does_. You waited for someone you loved, and guess what? That _someone_ is me and I love you too, hey,”

 

Louis cups Harry's face, thumbing at the flood of tears rolling down his cheeks as his bottom lip trembles.

 

“I _love_ you Harry. I'm sorry it took me this long to get here. But you _waited_. Nobody's ever waited for me. You deserve more, you deserve someone who could fall in love with you right away without a moments hesitation, someone with less baggage with less fear, and I know I don't deserve you but you somehow seemed to think we fit well enough regardless, and if it's enough for you, its enough for me.”

 

Harry's crying openly now, leaning up to pull Louis flush to his chest and kiss him slow and deep and admittedly; a little wet because of his tears, but Louis just kisses back and holds on.

 

“I love you so much.” Harry babbles, “It's just scary knowing it's not one-sided anymore, you know? I don't know why I'm so scared Louis, but I am.”

 

“Hey, I'm pretty scared myself, but you make me not want to be. I wanna be brave for you Harry, I'd move mountains for you, you know that?”

 

“Every day, you give me butterflies.” Harry blushes. “I look at you and I feel this _pounding_ in my chest.”

 

“Yeah, right in here?” Louis tickles over Harry's scar on his chest and sternum and Harry nods with a blush and a giggle and Louis smiles, shifting around to lie down beside Harry and comb gentle fingers through his curls.

 

“You're my favourite. Don't tell Zayn.”

 

Harry laughs and nuzzles into Louis side sleepily.

 

“I won't. “ He promises, making a zipping motion with his hands over his plush pink lips and Louis ducks in to steal a kiss from them.

 

“And thank you. This was really...amazing, I, I'm glad it was you Louis. I'm glad I waited.”

 

Harry smiles to himself after he speaks, noising at Louis jaw for another kiss and Louis happily complies.

 

“Me too baby. Me too.”

 

☼

 

Waking up suddenly after a really good sleep is disgusting and stupid and Louis would want no part in it if it weren't for the fact that he awoke to Harry straddling him, sliding slick fingers inside himself before lifting himself up with his knees and sinking down onto Louis' cock as he stirred, already heavy and leaking in Harry's hand.

 

They haven't left the bedroom in five days besides to eat or bathe and even then, Harry's throwing Louis over the counter top to eat him out till he cries or race him up the stairs to get to the master bedroom as a part of a frisky game they've invented called: "last one to the bedroom bottoms" And Louis finds that Harry's more inclined to get a headstart and then deliberately wait by the door for Louis to walk in first. And, if he's being perfectly honest, he's very much okay with it. These kinds of wake ups are becoming more and more frequent too and Louis has a feeling Harry's making up for all the times he's wanted Louis to top him, but never said a word.

 

 _“Fuck Harry,”_ He wheezed out, grabbing the boy's hips and Harry threw his head back and groaned.

 

“Wanted to ride you.” He explained feebly while fucking himself down on Louis' cock in a lazy and sleepy manner. “Always feels so _good_ when you ride me, wanna make you feel good.” He rambles, eyelids fluttering in pleasure when Louis grabs his hips and begins thrusting.

 

“Well,” Louis grunts out, feeling Harry clenching around him, “this was a lovely way to wake up, thank you.”

 

Harry laughs breathlessly.

 

“S'almost 5pm, I was thinking of making us dinner after?”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Louis presses deep into Harry, pressing right against his prostate, jerking his hips around slowly until Harry cries out.

 

“Sounds good to me.” He sighs back, hips pushing up lazily in reaction to Harry picking up pace.

 

Then, of course because nothing good really can last, and because someone up there really has it in for Louis, the phone rings.

 

“Don't answer it.” Harry begs, bouncing rhythmically on Louis, holding his own cock in a loose fist, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

 

“I don't plan on answering it, love.” Louis promises, gripping Harry's barely-there-hips in tight fingers, and planting his feet flatly on the bed to fuck up properly into his panting boyfriend.

 

Harry keens in response, clawing at Louis' chest and glancing back over his shoulder to watch Louis disappearing inside him as he fucks himself down on Louis' cock.

 

The phone stops ringing.

 

Harry sighs in relief, and rocks down even faster on Louis, clenching around him, nails scratching down his chest, his thighs trembling like he's close...

 

The phone begins to ring again.

 

“For fuck sakes,” Louis hisses, grabbing his phone with the full intent to throw it across the room; when he notices the caller ID.

 

It's Zayn, who swore under oath to both Harry and Louis, that he wouldn't call unless it was seriously, earth shatteringly important.

 

“It's ah, _fuck_ , it's Zayn, Harry, babe, stop. It's Zayn.”

 

Harry halts his movements, his arms shaking with the strain and he groans, collapsing on Louis' chest, panting, his cock hard and twitching between them.

 

“This better be really fucking important.” He grumbles as Louis answers the phone.

 

“Hey Zayn, what's going on?”

 

“Lou, I'm so sorry to interrupt your weekend bebz, but you should probably come home. Like, right now. Nick's been arrested, they have proof he vandalized Harry's car and because the police are regarding it as an attempt on Harry's life, his bail's been set to nearly a million quid, so he's not getting out anytime soon. There's more but I can't be the one to explain.”

 

Louis furrows his brow and Harry huffs impatiently, sneakily beginning to rock his hips again, uninterested in Louis' conversation, and more interested in getting relief.

 

Louis slaps Harry's hip and glares at him, whilst gesturing to his phone, and Harry stops with a pout.

 

“And what do you mean by that Zayn? You're my best mate, you can tell me anything.”

 

Zayn sighs heavily and something settles heavily in Louis' gut. He can feel himself getting soft in Harry and Harry wriggles at that with a grumble of discontent, before rolling off and away completely to lie beside Louis and twine their fingers.

 

“You need to come home and talk to Niall. It's gunna sound bad, but the only reason Nick knew where Harry's truck was going to be that night was because of him. He didn't mean for it to happen, I swear, he just needed a lift to the station to meet up with you lads, he had no idea what Nick was going to do, and he feels awful about it.”

 

Louis' clenches his fingers around Harry's and Harry winces and glances over at Louis in concern.

 

“Love?” He whispers tentatively, his gaze locked on Louis who has suddenly found the ceiling _very_ fascinating.

 

“I can't believe it.” Louis murmurs.

 

“He didn't know though Lou, I swear.” Zayn sounds like he's pleading.

 

“Regardless, Zayn. I was in that truck, and Harry- fuck, Harry almost _died_.”

 

“Niall was in that truck too. Do you think he'd be stupid enough to get in with you lads if he knew?”

 

Louis felt tears leaking down his face and Harry sat up to cradle Louis' jaw in his hand.

 

“I just don't know what to think right now, Zayn.”

 

“Niall's here if you want to talk?”

 

“...yeah. Yeah, put him on.”

 

“Be nice Louis, he honestly didn't know.”

 

There's a scuffling sound on Zayn's end and an awful lot of whispering before someone else has taken the phone and cleared their throat twice.

 

“Louis?” Niall sounds like he's been crying and the icy fist around Louis' heart shatters.

 

“Oh Niall,” Louis groans, “mate what in the actual fuck.”

 

“Cor, I'm so fucking sorry Louis I had no clue, he offered to give me a lift to the station because I said I was meeting Harry there, he'd laid me off by that point and I was saying I was meeting with Harry and I was sure I could ask you guys to fix whatever it was that cost me m'job. I told him I was gunna wait by Harry's truck and he offered to wait with me, and at one point, I went to the toilets because I felt kind of nervous and when I got back he was gone.”

 

Niall took a shuddering inhale and cleared his throat again.

 

“I didn't really think anything of it and then when Liam looked into the accident and discovered what happened to Harry's brake lines, I called Nick and I told him if he was responsible he was gunna pay for it, and he told me if I told anyone, he'd hurt Laura. Fuck I'm so sorry, I got so _scared_ and I _panicked._ I just, I love Laura, she's everything to me and I knew he was actually capable, because he had all her information, he knew her fucking house number, where she worked, he even knew what her goddamn car looked like and the plate number and I didn't know what to do.”

 

Niall's crying again and Louis scrubs a hand over his face while Harry cuddles into his chest, pressing reassuring kisses on his collarbone.

 

“The second you lads were out the door for your romantic getaway, I sent Laura to her parent's place, filled Zayn and Liam in and we called the police.”

 

“So, everything's settled then. Nick's in jail, and we're safe.” Louis says calmly. “Niall you're not at fault okay? I just, fuck man, I wish you told us sooner.”

 

“I was scared.” Niall admits in a tiny voice that's so quiet, so unlike his boisterous, cheerful personality, that Louis feels a surge of anger towards Nick and his meddling and all the hurt he's caused, and he feels a little guilty because if it weren't for his past with Nick, none of his friends would be suffering.

 

“Well Nick better stay in jail, because he's not going to like what'll be waiting for him when or if he gets out.” Louis grits.

 

“The police still want to talk to you and Harry, I know it may be inconvenient, but...” Niall trails off and Louis sighs.

 

“We'll be home first thing tomorrow.”

 

Harry's head snaps up and he stares at Louis, wounded.

 

“...Tomorrow afternoon.” Louis sighs.

 

Harry _harrumphs_ , still dissatisfied, and rests his head back on Louis' chest.

 

Niall laughs.

 

“Okay, we'll see you tomorrow then. And Lou? I love ya man. Like ridiculous amounts and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

 

“Mate, you got it just as bad as us, I couldn't be mad at you if I tried. And, I love you too, okay? Put Zayn back on before you hang up alright? There's a good lad.”

 

“Hey.” Zayn's soft and dreamy sounding, and Louis figures he was outside having a smoke, he gets like that when he's been thinking.

 

“Look, make sure Niall's okay for me? I appreciate everything he's done for me and Harry. I know it mustn't of been easy and I'm glad you and Liam were there for him. You lot are the best friends a guy could have and I'm so, so grateful.”

 

“Jesus Louis, you sap.” Zayn laughs. “Harry's made an honest man out of you after all.”

 

“Oh shut up, you dickhead.” Louis chuckles, and his voice softens. “Love you.”

 

Zayn's voice goes quiet and gentle again. “Love you too Louis. You know I always have.”

 

“I'll see you tomorrow.” Louis promises and Zayn echoes the sentiment and promises to pass Louis' love on to Liam as long as Louis passes on the three lads' love to Harry, and then he hangs up and its quiet, save for his and Harry's breathing.

 

Harry's eyes flutter shut and Louis clears his throat.

 

“It was so scary for me, when I thought I'd lost you Harry. I reckon I knew I loved you then, but it just seemed too out of touch to say. I don't know how to explain it; but it just shouldn't of taken you nearly losing your life for me to realize how in love with you I am, how I'll always want you. It wasn't fair and I'm sorry.”

 

Harry crawls onto Louis and clings to him like a baby koala, wrapping them both in the fluffy bedsheets and kissing Louis all over his face.

 

“I'd walk to the ends of the earth and back to hear you tell me you love me Louis. I'd wait forever to hear it and I don't think it isn't fair. What isn't fair is that you didn't always have someone who felt that way. What isn't fair is that you wasted your love on someone who wasn't worth a single second of your time, and I'm only sorry I didn't know you sooner. Maybe things could have been different then.”

 

Louis cups Harry's face in his hands and thumbs reassuringly across his boy's flushed cheeks.

 

“Things are perfect now, though just the way they are. And that's what really matters. I wouldn't change a single thing. I love _you_ Harry. And I don't need anyone else.”

 

“So I guess we have to head back to reality soon, huh? No more of our private bubble.” Harry pouts. “It was nice while it lasted. Felt like living with you.”

 

Louis giggles and pulls Harry closer over top of him.

 

“Would you like to try that?”

 

Harry looks startled and Louis backpedals, inwardly cursing himself.

 

“I mean like in the future, eventually, or something. Fuck. I just want to be with you all the time. Is that wrong?”

 

A palpable relief crosses Harry's face and he pulls Louis up in a sitting position curling the much smaller man in his arms and cupping his face as he kisses all over Louis cheeks and forehead.

 

“I want to live with you, in the future, eventually. I want to live with you now. Here. In this cozy little townhouse and this freezing bedroom so you'll stay close to me every night. I want this Louis. I want this right now, and I've been wanting it for so long.”

 

Louis scrubs a hand over his face in relief and sighs a little.

 

“We really need to work on the communication thing. I didn't even know we were on the same page here, Harry.”

 

Louis feels Harry shrug around him.

 

“We'll get better with it. Everything gets better with a little time and a lot of love.”

 

Louis smiles.

 

“No kidding. I mean, look at me.”

 

Louis beams up and Harry, and his eyes are soft and green, and glowing. He's got this sleepy smile, like emotional heart to hearts really take a lot out of him, like it makes him drowsy in the best ways possible, the way you feel when you crawl into bed beside somebody you love and they hold you and its safe, and its warm and all you think ishow much you love them, how much you actually need them and it should be scary but it isn't.

Harry parts his plush lips to press a soft dry kiss on Louis forehead and hum happily as he noses along Louis' hairline.

 

“You mean, look at _us_.” He corrects gently.

 

Louis squeezes Harry close and Harry squeezes closer.

 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees warmly, “look at us.”

 

 

☼☼☼

**Author's Note:**

> This is my final chapter before the epilogue, and I just want to say thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story with me from beginning to end, you guys are so lovely.
> 
> I might have a new story up and running in a couple months so keep your eyes peeled ;)
> 
> So much love to all of you.
> 
> xx :*
> 
> -J


End file.
